Conan Lebrowski
Appearance The boy proudly stands at 5 foot and 5 inches tall. He has a tan that he nicknames, "Toasted" which is just a borderline with brown. The build of the boy of the boy is a bit leaned on being buffed, mainly due to Quidditch and dueling. The boy has Black piercing eyes on his right and a grey eye on the left which he masks with a contact lense. The boy has dark silky black hair which he let's loose and carefree.The boy has square glasses which he frequently changes with a monocle or a contact lense, he's lenient on the color; red, green or blue if he's wearing contact lenses. His preferred style of clothing is that it must cover his entire body due mainly to the fact that his chest is riddled with scars because of combined whipping and poor popularity with animals Personality At Conan's early age, he grew up as a normal kid. He was considered by his fellow peer as Helpful, loyal, friendly and compassionate about keeping his friends safe, A true Hufflepuff. At Conan's young age he learnt to play different instruments; Piano, guitar, violin, etc. Name it and he can do it. He was also good at sports such as swimming, his most fond sport was fencing but his training on it was cut short by an injury which left him immobilised for months. He was a "prodigy", a successor to the Family's great business. He was destined to have a great life, they say Not everything can be perfect for someone After the death of his mother, Conan believed that he was the reason of her early death.He became depressed and the trauma was a perfect breeding ground for a syndrome that would change his life forever He developed "Dissociative identity disorder" which resulted in him having pocket's of different identity, ranging from innocent ones to more sociopathic emotions. With that he developed a monster inside him that he names,"Charles" A vile personality that was capable of murder without flinching, someone capable of torturing children without doubt, so evil that he began fearing it.. With the rapid change of emotions in such a short time, the boy desperate not to forget his old self began to eat toast as a way to remember his true self and not led astray by his evil self And thus a meme was born Background Conan's mother, Nathalia Lockwood was a poor pureblood Filipina but that didn't stop the girl from pursuing her dreams on being a Zoologist. Due to her determination and perseverance she was accepted as a Scholar at a muggle school in North America where he met Hector Lebrosky, who would soon be the parents of Conan Lebrosky. Their friendship will continue to grow until their Graduation where Hector finally confessed his love to Nathalia which she said yes and resulted into a marriage but the parents of Hector where against this marriage. Hector and Nathalia who's madly in love with each other didn't give a care and headed back to Phillipines where Nathalia's parents accepted them happily. After a few years later they gave birth to a male baby and named it Conan (which is totally anticlimactic). Still deep in poverty the couple worked for a government funded Project which was a great success! And was made the owner of it in exchange for their help to the government. With the new position of their Family then becamerich. But things changed when Nathalia died, Hector became more overprotective to his son which Conan hates but accepts it bitterly. Still to this very day they continue this relationshipCategory:Hufflepuffs Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Class of 2023